Logan Gyre
Logan Gyre was the son of Duke Regnus Gyre and Duchess Catrinna Gyre. He later becomes Duke Gyre, then King of Cenaria, and finally High King of Midcyru. Antebellum Cenaria Before the Khalidorian invasion orchestrated by Roth Ursuul, the Duke named Logan as the head of the family after he was sent to command the Screaming Winds, an fortress in one of the few passes on the Cenarian/Khalidoran border, by King Aleine IX. Solonariwan Tofusin became his adviser, and during this time he also became friends with Kylar Stern. Logan was betrothed to Count Drake's daughter Serah, leading to the disapproval of many nobles that it was marrying below his station, as the marriage would set back the Gyre family from the throne for many generations. After it was revealed that Serah had had relations with Prince Aleine Gunder Logan chose to stand by his betrothed. To save the Cenarian throne for his family, King Aleine arranged the marriage of his daughter Jenine to Logan at the banquet just before the Khalidoran's attack (much to the distress of both Logan and Serah). In order to save the lives of Logan and Jenine, Lord General Agon beheaded the King so that royal guards would protect Logan, the heir apparent, and king by all counts but coronation. It was an unsuccessful bid however, as the Khalidorians captured Logan and seemingly killed Jenine. While being led into the Maw, Logan escaped with the help of a Sa'kage member disguised as a guard, but was forced to jump into the Hole when it became clear he could not escape the Maw. Before descending into Hell, however, he acquired the key to the Hole's grate. The Hole Logan spent at least two months in the hole, and was forced to eat human flesh and evade other holers just to stay alive. He managed to make friends with an unintelligent mute with filed teeth named Gnasher. Gnasher became loyal to Logan when he noticed a malformation in Gnasher's jaw, and rubbed the joints, relieving him of the pain. He also gained the friendship of Lilly, the Hole prostitute. Before his freedom from the Hole, he pardoned Lilly of the crimes that brought her to it. In an attempt to leave the Hole, he managed to get all of the occupants of The Hole, to cooperate in an escape attempt. The attempt ultimately failed after being foiled by Tenser Ursuul, with the key to the Hole falling into Hole itself. After Lilly sends Fin down the Hole, the Holers attempted to use Fin's rope to send Logan and Gnasher down the Hole to find they key. They find it (and a half-dead Fin), but the Khalidoran soldiers above distract the Holers and they eventually let go of the rope, trapping the men. Gnasher kills Fin by ripping his leg off. They were discovered by Kylar in the pit, who had heard a rumor that Logan was still alive and in the Hole. Kylar rescues them both by means of an underwater channel. En route, they encounter the moon dragon. Kylar battles it, until Logan kills and masters it, sealing it into a glowing tattoo on his arm. Repelling Khalidor After being rescued, Logan is taken to the camp of Terah Graesin, who leads the Cenarian resistance. To avoid bloodshed over a potentially bloody internal split, he agrees to marry Terah, rather than make his bid to be king. On the altar, however, he decides to not repeat his father's mistake of marrying for politics. Instead, he pledges himself, as Duke Gyre, to Terah's command, in a rousing speech that heavily undermines Cenarian loyalty to Terah, and establishes the Order of the Garter. Enraged, she puts him in harm's way as commander of the first charge in the Battle of Pavvil's Grove. He performs admirably, showing himself and his Order to be a formidable force. When a ferali is released, Logan realizes it is composed of his old Holer friends. He speaks to the consciousness of Lilly trapped within, ordering her to destroy the Khalidorians and leave the battlefield for a deserted area, where the ferali eventually devoured itself and died. In the banquet celebrating the revival of the native Cenarian government while appeasing the sa'ceurai army of Lantano Garuwashi, Kylar manipulates Logan into demonstrating his innocence as the Night Angel assassinates the Cenarian Queen in view of all of Cenaria's nobility. His actions simultaneously clear the way for Logan to ascend the throne, and expunge any form of political dissent or guilt that would affect Logan's reign. Becoming a King As a just king, Logan tries and executes Kylar by the wheel for Terah's murder. Though it pains him given the true justice of Kylar's actions, before the law Kylar is guilty. The rage at his death empowers Logan as he works with Momma K and Count Drake to destroy the Sa'kage, and plan an invasion of Khalidor. Through an aggressive negotiation to recruit the Lae'knaught, Logan takes his army north into Khalidor, targeting the Godking's army, which is converging on Khalidor. Along the way, the Sisters of the Chantry, commanded by Viridiana Sovari, swell the ranks of the joint army of Cenaria and and Garuwashi's sa'ceurai. They launch a successful initial offensive on the Khalidorians. They are later joined by more sa'ceurai, the Lae-knaught army, the Alitarean army, and a Sethi force lead by King Solonariwan Tofusin. This combined force crushes the Khalidorians; until, Neph Dada raises a portion of krul army sealed by Jorsin Alkestes, and a Titan. Faced with a massive threat, Logan directs his army to the core of Black Barrow: the Dead Demesne. Inside, he plays a role in the utter destruction of the krul army, the defeat of Khalidor, and the death of the vir, Khali, and the entirety of Khalidor's meisters and Vurdmeisters. In the aftermath of the battle, Logan takes his place as commander of the allied army and becomes High King of Midycru. He establishes his new capital in the resurrected city of Trayethell, renaming it Elenea, in honor of Elene Cromwyll's sacrifice to save the world. Appearances *''The Way of Shadows'' *''Shadow's Edge'' *''Beyond the Shadows'' Category:Cenarians Category:Emperors